Krang
Krang aka 1987 Krang or Krang (1987), is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As an Utrom that was corrupted by Kraang Prime into a Kraang, he was a former member of the Kraang Hive Mind alongside with his cousin, Kraang SubPrime, who was formerly known as Knight in the Utrom High Council. Even though he is a Kraang, he is different from them as his intentions are to destroy worlds, not mutate them with the Mutagen. Following his exile from Dimension X to 2-Dimensional Earth, he formed an alliance with The Shredder (1987) in The Foot Clan (1987), later on becoming the archenemies of the Ninja Turtles (1987) in their dimension. Once the alien warlord and The Shredder go back to 3-Dimensional Earth in order to destroy the dimension, they also hired Bebop and Rocksteady from that same dimension. Once Bebop and Rocksteady betrayed him and The Shredder to prevent the destruction of their world, the 1987 Turtles took their enemies back home with them after the showdown. Krang debuts in Trans-Dimensional Turtles. Backstory Krang was previously a part of the Utrom race, who was also corrupted by Kraang Prime into becoming a member of the Kraang Hive Mind. Even though he was a Kraang, he didn't seem to share the same tendencies of most Kraang. He is also the cousin of Kraang SubPrime, who was formerly known as Knight in the Utrom High Council. Unlike The Kraang wanting to mutate planets with the Mutagen as their main purpose, he wanted to destroy them. Since the Kraang Hive Mind disagreed with his intentions and incompetence, he was exiled from Dimension X to 2-Dimensional Earth. Once he was in 2-Dimensional Earth, Krang became an ally of 1987 Shredder, the evil leader of the 1987 Foot Clan. He helped The Shredder by using his alien technology to enhance his army, even by gifting him the 1987 Foot Bots as his ninja army. Krang also got himself the Mandroid, which was built by Shredder to Krang, as Krang did not have a body to transport inside of. Eventually, due to a rivalry Shredder had with his former ninja master, they became archenemies of the 1987 Turtles. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Mandroid: * Dimensionizers (Temporarily): * Kraang Portable Portals (Temporarily): * Transmat Projection Microchip (Temporarily): * Pink Laser Projection: * Mouth Missiles: * Mace Hand: * Jet Pack: * Foot Bots (1987): * Technodrome (1987): Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 2 * Wormquake! Part Two (Mentioned) Season 4 * Trans-Dimensional Turtles (Debut) Season 5 * Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady * The Foot Walks Again! * The Big Blowout (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Krang is a character from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe. However, his origins in this series differ from the original. In the 1987 series, Krang was depicted as a member of a reptilian race whose brain was removed from its body that was exiled from Dimension X. In this series, he is depicted as a member of the Utrom/ Kraang alien race that was exiled from Dimension X to 2-Dimensional Earth. Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Villain Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Alien Invaders Category:Non-Mutant Category:Kraang Hive Mind Category:Utroms Category:The Kraang Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Scientist Category:The Foot Clan (1987) Category:Ninja Turtles (1987) Enemies Category:Earth Protection Force Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 4 Category:TMNT (1987 TV Series) Characters Category:TMNT Classic Characters